thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Liliana Emmeline
"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand." -Henri Nouwen Liliana Emmeline is a tribute who belongs to FrostyFire. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Liliana lives in District Eleven and her district partner is (currently unknown). The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Basic Information' Name: Liliana Emmeline Age: Sixteen District: Eleven (Three, Ten) Gender: Female Personality: Weapons: Appearance: Backstory: Nobody knew exactly who Liliana Emmeline and Garrett Kane were when they were little, except that they were dropped off in the front of an orphanage with a note saying: "Liliana Emmeline and Garrett Kane. Let nobody adopt them. Keep with best protection." It was a confusing letter, and one the orphanage director, Miss Gwynn Reagan, preferred to forget about, since she hated children despite her being in charge of an orphanage, so she decided to toss it aside as she brought in the two little children. The next day, the letter laid right by the front door with a threatening note beside it, saying: "Throw it away again, you'll wake up headless." Although she didn't believe the threat, she kept the letter, just in case. *Liliana and Garrett grew up as best friends, both realizing they have identical marks on their wrists. But at the time, they didn't think it was that weird. *When a man attempted to adopt Liliana, Miss Gwynn signed the papers, but upon Liliana's request, he would return tomorrow so she could say her final goodbyes. *He never returned, and the next time Liliana saw him, he was in the newspaper, his body found brutally mutilated. *Miss Gwynn went missing for a week after the man's body was found, and returned unable to speak. Liliana tried to ask her what happened, but Miss Gwynn wouldn't talk about it to anyone. *When Liliana was five, she started to attend school, and made a new friend named Gloria, and the two started to hang out. *When she was fourteen, a middle-aged man kidnapped Liliana, Garrett, and Gloria on their way home from school. Upon bringing the children to a remote house, he killed Gloria right in front of Liliana. *He told Liliana and Garrett that they were a type of experiment, seeing if they would show signs of change if their DNA was mixed with that of an animals. Liliana's DNA with that of a mutt, and Garret's DNA with that of a wolf. *He also revealed that the experiments were failures, and that the government is starting to notice the experiments, so all their subjects were to be executed. *Garrett panicked, and when the man exited the room when one of his partners called him out, he miraculous cut the rope off of his wrists. When the man returned, Garrett and Liliana were both untied, and Garret knocked the man out with a wooden board. *The two escaped, and since, have been on the run from the scientists that performed the experiments on them. Reasons for Winning: Strengths: Weaknesses: Strategy: Typical Alliance: Height: Fear: Token: 'Participated Hunger Games' 'Etymology' 'Quotes' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:District 3 Category:District 10 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Wave Tributes Category:Unfinished